


Choose your destiny

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gil, Alpha Harry Hook, Alpha/Omega, Day 10, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, M/M, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, Omega Uma, Omega Verse, Protectiveness, Sea Three (Disney: Descendants), descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: The day Mal had thrown the rotten shrimp bucket over her head was the worst day for Uma. She screamed at the sky, cursing every probability, fate, and fortune that seemed to want to crush her down. But the world could give her the worst cards in the world, and Uma would still win the game. She wasn't going to be defeated.
Relationships: Gil/Harry Hook, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Gil/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Choose your destiny

The day Mal had thrown the rotten shrimp bucket over her head was the worst day for Uma.

She had fled towards a cliff and thrown into the sea, seeking to wash her hair. Uma had felt the anger, disappointment, and pain overflow through her pores. Her hands massaged her hair, undoing her braids to free herself from the scent. Uma felt tears run down her face.

Why?

She knew that all the reputation she had built around her had been destroyed. Set on fire. Corrupt.

That day had been the worst of her life.

That day she had her first heat.

When Uma noticed what was happening to her body, she desperately swam into one of the underground caverns that she had discovered a couple of years ago under the island and stayed there until she could recover. That couldn't be happening to her. That couldn't be happening just that day. Uma screamed to the sky, cursing every probability, fate, and fortune that seemed to want to crush her. Uma stayed there more days after her heat passed, fearing that her pheromones would remain noticeable.

And only then did she come back to the surface. Uma had barely slept and was shaking like a leaf in the wind. She tried to hide it, but it was like being a zombie.

Her life was ruined.

That couldn't be.

That couldn’t be happening to her.

But still, her brain was practical. Uma knew she would have to get the necessary suppressors and prepare to defend herself. Without her social position and her alliance with Mal, she was unprotected. Uma didn't have a gang or her mother's protection.

She was doom.

“Uma!”

She slammed into Harry's chest when he hugged her.

“You disappeared for days...”

Uma was barely listening to him. She felt his scent, incredibly calming. For the first time in days, Uma believed she could rest.

Another body hugged her from behind, trapping her between them.

“Why didn't you take us with you?”

Gil sounded so concerned. But Uma could only feel how nice it was to be around them.

‘ _Alphas._ ’ The thought danced in her mind, like the most powerful spell ‘Mine.’

“Uma?”

She looked at Harry. His eyes showed concern. He didn't know what was happening to her. Gil pressed his lips against her hair, and she tensed, but there was no strength in her body to tell him not to do that.

“I want to go to Lost Revenge,” Uma ordered.

Maybe she asked.

Her body was weak. Her mind was confused.

But her boys escorted her there without asking questions. The old ship that needed repairs used to be abandoned. They always played there as children. That was their little personal corner. Only when Uma sat between the covers that they used to use when they spent the night there. And after eating something that Gil had gotten for her, did she tell them everything.

“But you...” Gil whispered.

Yes, she was supposed to be an alpha. Uma was a powerful leader. It didn't make sense that she was an omega. It didn’t make sense that fate trampled on her, causing her to be born on the island, made her live a humiliation that marked her as a target, and now lower her to such a level. Uma could feel death swing over her head, just waiting for a mistake.

“We'll fix it,” Harry whispered, not looking at her.

“You cannot change this.”

“But we can make sure nothing bad happens.” Harry took her hand and searched her eyes “Let us help you.”

“We will get the suppressors for you.” Gil responded quickly and smiled at her “The three of us will keep a close eye on your cycles.”

“The underground caves can be the place where you spend your heat.” Harry continued with greater determination.

“We will hide your pheromones. We won’t leave you alone in public. Nobody has to know.” Gil assured.

Uma looked at them in shock. That didn't make sense.

“We will become a strong group.” Gil continued.

“A crew. With all betas… No, some omegas too.” Harry clicked his tongue “We will train them. And they will camouflage you.”

“Harry and I will take regulators.” Gil replied and shrugged “I've already been thinking about doing it.”

Uma tried to break free of them. But Gil also held onto her hand. Regulators were medicine for alphas. Auradon had created them to prevent violence and attacks. From what Uma had seen on television, it suppressed receptors for alphas to the pheromones from omegas. In Auradon it was the law that alphas controlled their impulses. And the island was full of those things. Uma knew that the food and water they received had some kind of medicine. The conscience of the heroes wouldn’t allow horrible things to happen on the island. Even though that awareness wasn't big enough to get them out of there. Still, accidents happened. And the omegas were still low-class citizens on the island. The gangs had no omegas.

So, building a crew with them would be easy.

But that was crazy.

“And if anyone suspects, I'll say it's me. I will say that I’m an omega.” Harry's eyes flashed crimson and he grinned maniacally. “You can say you haven't bitten me because I don't deserve it. _Yet_.” He joked “People will believe it, darling.”

“No...” Uma whispered “Your father...”

“I have you two.” Harry responded, “And if his protection only exists because I'm an alpha, I don't need him.”

“You don't trust us?” Gil asked doubtfully.

“Of course, I do!” Uma responded much faster than she had suspected “I do! But I don't want to drag you into this.”

“Darling, you can drag us to hell, and we would go with a smile.” Harry searched for her eyes “This doesn't change anything. You know it, right?”

“You are still the same.” Gil nodded.

Uma accepted. At the beginning with doubt. But she quickly began to regain her reputation and was prepared a crew. The first recruits were omegas. That way she had an excuse to go and get suppressors. Uma was just taking care of hers. Then they went for betas. They prepared them. Harry and Gil kept training their instincts in addition to the medicine they took. They became the protectors of their crew. Uma continued to stay in the underground cave while her heat arrived. And each time it seemed more difficult to silence the ideas of going after Harry and Gil. But her pride was always stronger.

Also, Harry and Gil never hinted that they wanted to go with her when she went to the cave. They respected her too much.

Uma also realized the changes that the island needed for the good of the omegas and began to take care of that. Especially when Mal and her gang turned their backs on the island. Uma got a second ship to be a safe place for any omega who needed to spend their heat. Her crew increased. Her omegas were fierce warriors. The island began to respect the omegas who wore her colors. Uma felt that her turquoise on the crew's clothes was like a symbolic bite. Her bite.

The world could give her the worst cards in the world, and Uma would still win the game.

And for that...

“I’m going to announce that I am an omega,” Uma announced to Harry and Gil one night.

They looked at her in surprise. Gil walked over to her side, climbing onto the bed, and buried his face against her abdomen. Uma stroked his hair and heard him growl. Even with their medicine and control, Harry and Gil could smell her pheromones. Not to the point of danger. But like something that made them aware of her presence.

Harry looked at her across the cabin. His eyes glowed crimson.

“What if an alpha...?”

Uma touched her neck and extended her free hand towards Harry. In a second, he was kneeling on the bed, looking at her expectantly. They had kept their promise and loyalty. Nothing had changed between them. They had never used their voice, instinct, or alpha strength against her. Harry and Gil followed her orders to the letter. That was one of the reasons why the entire island believed that Uma was a strong alpha. Because she could control two other alphas easily.

Uma took Gil's chin and made him look at her, she slid her thumb across the shape of his lips until she saw his sharp teeth. Uma nuzzled Harry's neck, her nails making paths where a bite would go.

“I thought about it.” Uma looked at them “Before I announce that I’m omega, I am going to need to be bitten.”

The reaction was immediate. Harry and Gil tensed and put some distance between themselves and Uma. They both looked at each other because they had surely had that conversation before. Harry pressed his lips together tightly and bit back a pained groan. The desire to bite her must be killing him. But Uma didn't feel in danger. She just looked at them, as Gil hugged Harry and offered him his neck. Harry moved Gil's shirt to reveal his shoulder, where several bites were visible, and Harry bit him.

Uma had never seen that. She wondered if Harry had Gil's bites on his body too. Harry stared at her as he bit down hard on Gil and Gil held back his voice. She closed the distance but Harry bit back a painful cry and turned away.

“Uma...”

But she kissed him, feeling the taste of Gil where they met. Harry was starving and fighting her to move away. Gil sobbed into his hands and Uma released Harry and looked at her other boy. They suffered so much for not being a danger to her. Uma kissed Gil's hands to reassure him and when he lowered them, she kissed him. Slow, deliberate, gaining his calm in that gesture. Her tongue felt Gil's sharp teeth. Waiting for her command.

When Uma pull away, she tied her hair up. That gesture, where she showed her neck, was like undressing. An omega would never do that to an alpha. 

But still, clinging to the covers, Gil and Harry held back, staring at her.

“I want you two to bite me. At the same time.” Uma clarified and raised her index finger “And I want you to wear my mark.”

“Like a bite?” Gil seemed excited “Do you want to bite us?”

“Do you want us to be your partners?” Harry gasped “Do you want us to be yours?”

Uma snickered and touched the back of her neck.

“Mine. You two are going to bite me at the same time. And then I want you to have my bite tattooed on your necks.” Uma explained leaned in their direction “What do they say?”

Harry took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“You could ask me to tattoo a tentacle around my neck, darling. Your name on my forehead if you wish. I would.” He gave her his most devilish smile. “I'm yours.”

Harry made her feel like biting her was an honor for him. A privilege. Uma had never felt insecure around them. Despite the odds and what society told them, she had owned her body and who could be close to her. Being an omega had never been an excuse for her boys, two strong alphas, to do something against her will or take advantage of her.

That was what she wanted for the island.

Gil lunged at her and hugged her tightly. He buried his face on her chest and took a deep breath there, sighing. Gil looked up at her, he had flushed cheeks and a big smile.

“Can we both bite you?” He asked.

“That's what she says, sunshine.”

“Does that mean we aren’t going to separate?” Gil insisted.

Uma leaned on her elbow to get a better look at him.

“As long as you want.” She reminded him.

After being bitten she couldn’t have other partners. They would always be her alphas. But it didn't work like that for them. And Uma didn't care about that. She had been born on the island, she had fallen to the bottom, she was an omega, but that didn't change who she was. That didn't change the loyalty of her boys.

“Forever.” Gil clung to her tighter “Together.”

Gil made her feel that if there was something cosmic and powerful that could unite her to them. Something as big as destiny. As unbreakable as true love. Something that everyone believed existed only in Auradon but wasn’t true in that prison. But there it was. With them.

That was what Uma wanted for the island.

“An omega will be the queen of this island. An omega will free the VK. And it will be the name of an omega that everyone says. And that includes Auradon.” Uma promised her boys.

They looked at each other and then at her, nodding.

As if Harry and Gil had always known that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
